


One Rescue, Please

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [45]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, POV Derek, Waiter Stiles Stilinski, implied Lydia/Parrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked,"You’re my waiter and I’m on a really crappy date with an asshole"</p><p>They’ve been seated for ten minutes and already Kate has insulted two waiters, the people sitting next to them, the decorator, and she’ll probably insult the cook before having tasted the first dish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Rescue, Please

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Originally posted on [letswritesterek](http://letswritesterek.tumblr.com/).

Derek has never wanted the powers of invisibility more than at this moment. They’ve been seated for ten minutes and already Kate has insulted two waiters, the people sitting next to them, the decorator, and she’ll probably insult the cook before having tasted the first dish.

He glances around and sees the two insulted waiters talking. They’re probably conspiring to spit in all their food and drinks, and they’ll have the kitchen staff in on it too. He can’t blame them. He would’ve “accidentally” spilled Kate’s drink in her lap, but their waiter, Stiles, had shown extraordinary constrained and placed it on the table.

He tunes back into Kate’s tirade. It appears she’s moved on from the tablecloths to the flower arrangements.

‘I need to use the restroom,’ Derek says. He manages to not run out of the restaurant when he walks past the entrance. He can’t help throwing it a longing glance, though.

He stays in the stall for five minutes. He’s made up his mind. He needs to cut the date short, because if he doesn’t do it now, he’s probably going to _beg_ Stiles to empty an entire bottle of wine over Kate’s head. He takes a deep breath in and walks out of the men’s room.

‘You need an out?’ a voice next to him says.

‘Please, yes.’ Derek turns. Stiles is standing at the kitchen entrance, pity in his eyes.

‘I thought so. You looked like you wanted to crawl under the table and die when your date asked my buddy what the hell he was thinking, stealing jobs from honest Americans.’

Derek actually feels nauseous when he thinks of all the things Kate’s said tonight. ‘I’m so sorry. She seemed amazing when we met.’

‘It happens,’ Stiles shrugs. ‘So, one family emergency?’

‘Please. And, if it’s not too much, could you call me a cab? My sister dropped me off.’ Derek curses when he realizes something. ‘Shit. Laura’s totally going to rub in the fact that she was right about Kate. Cancel on the cab, book me a ticket to Australia. I’m going to disappear into the Outback.’

Stiles’ laugh is loud and bright. It’s a big change from the jaw clenching, barely-held-back-anger look he’d sported while waiting their table. There’s a twinkle in the guy’s eyes that wasn’t there before. A twinkle that makes Derek’s own mouth curl into a smile.

‘Okay,’ Stiles says. ‘Turn off your phone, she’ll ask why your sister hasn’t called you on it. This way you can say the battery died. I’m off in a couple minutes, so if you live anywhere near downtown, I can drop you off. If you don’t mind.’

‘That would be great. Thank you,’ Derek says, turning off his phone.

Stiles nods and Derek walks back to the table. The moment he sits down, Kate starts bitching again. Thankfully, Stiles appears at their table almost immediately with the announcement that his sister is on the phone. It’s urgent. The small exchange goes exactly as Stiles had predicted. Kate asks why his sister hasn’t called his mobile, Derek sees that ‘Oh no, the battery must have died’, Kate insults him, his sister, and Stiles. Derek leaves.

He breathes a sigh of relief when he closes the door of Stiles’ Jeep and Stiles starts the engine.

‘How exactly did you miss that she was a complete asshole?’ Stiles asks. Derek can’t blame him for the astonishment in his voice. ‘Was it the hair? The boobs?’

‘I have no clue,’ Derek groans. ‘I cannot go home yet. I don’t have the strength to face my sister at the moment.’

‘How about some food? We could get burger and fries,’ Stiles offers. ‘It’s not as fancy as the night you had planned, but they’re good. And hey, no evil dates. Although this isn’t a date. And the only guarantee that I’m not evil is my word. Which I guess doesn’t really mean much, since you don’t know me. But I think-‘

Derek listens in astonishment as Stiles rambles on, showing no signs of stopping. He places a hand on Stiles’ arm when the guy finally stops to catch his breath.

‘Burgers and fries sound great.’

‘Awesome.’

Stiles’ smile might be the most beautiful thing Derek has ever seen.

~

Stiles keeps talking the entire drive. And Derek keeps noticing new things about him. He notices the moles on Stiles’ cheek, the way his nose turns up, how he never sits still. He sees the way Stiles’ eyes go from a deep brown to amber coloured, depending on how brightly lit the street they’re driving on is. He also notices how smart Stiles is. He’s studying CompSci, but the moment Derek tells him he’s a History Major, Stiles starts talking about the French Revolution. Hearing Stiles talk is a treat. It’s not just that Stiles is smart and funny, but his voice is amazing. Derek would love for that to be the first and last sound of his day.

They decide to get take-away. As they drive away from the diner Stiles asks where Derek wants to eat it.

‘Don’t know.’ He really doesn’t. Where would you eat take-away, aside from at home?

‘We could go to Lookout Point.’

‘Make-Out Point?’

Stiles shrugs, but Derek thinks he sees his cheeks turning a little red. ‘If we turn up the music I’m sure we won’t be able to hear the moaning from all the other cars.’

‘Okay,’ Derek smiles.

He starts looking for a radio station, but Stiles points to the glove department.

‘The radio doesn’t work. There’s a box of cassettes in there. Pick one.’

None of the names on the cassettes make any sense. The fact that Stiles still has _cassettes_ doesn’t make any sense. Eventually he picks one that says “Full Moon on a Friday” on the label.

‘Good choice,’ Stiles nods his approval.

Derek turns up the volume as Stiles parks in between a Toyota and a Jaguar. Both cars have fogged up windows. Stiles suggests they use their jackets as curtains, just in case the occupants in the other cars get a little too enthusiastic.

They keep talking. Because Stiles likes to talk and is easy to talk to, but also because the atmosphere in the car has changed. Derek’s scared of a lull in the conversation and praying for one, at the same time. Watching Stiles suck on the straw of his milkshake has made some of his blood rush south and he moves the wrapper his burger came in, hoping it will make it a little less noticeable.

Then, the food is gone and Derek knows this is the moment. The moment where he either kisses Stiles or Stiles takes him home. He looks at the guy sitting next to him and really hopes that Stiles is going to be on board with the kissing. If he’s not, Derek will walk back home.

But before he can make a move, there’s a tap on the driver’s side window.

‘Crap,’ Stiles mutters under his breath. He removes his jacket and rolls down his window. ‘Heey, Parrish,’ Stiles greets the deputy that’s leaning down and peering into the car. Stiles knows him? ‘What’s up?’

‘You know the rules, Stiles.’

‘But we were just eating. It’s a good view and a beautiful night. It’s not my fault other people aren’t capable of enjoying the small things anymore. Although I think the girl who’s with the guy in the Jag doesn’t have much of a choice.’

Derek snorts. The deputy, Parrish, throws him a stern glance, but it doesn’t disguise the smile in his eyes.

‘So you took a guy to Make-Out Point to eat burgers and nothing more? A guy who is exactly your type, might I add.’

Derek feels hope swelling in chest. For a moment he’d been scared that the deputy was Stiles’ boyfriend, but the guy would’ve sounded a lot angrier and far less amused if he had been. He didn’t miss the comment about him being Stiles’ type, either. Perhaps he’ll have a great date after all. Even if it’s not with the person he thought it would be with.

Stiles splutters for a moment, but he doesn’t manage to actually come up with a coherent reply.

‘Alright, Stiles, I believe you,’ Parrish laughs. ‘But only because if you guys _had_ been doing something else, you would’ve come up with a cover story.’

‘Oh god, just leave,’ Stiles says, sounding desperate. ‘And don’t you dare tell my dad about this, or I’ll tell Lydia about what happened to her blue blouse.’

Parrish holds up his hands, seemingly in surrender, but Derek can hear him chuckling as he walks away.

‘So, I’m your type?’ Derek asks the moment Stiles has closed the window.

‘Fuck, I’ll just drive you home okay. Please don’t make this awkward. I swear my intentions were pure when we came up here.’ He grabs the key to turn on the ignition, but Derek places his hand over Stiles’ and laces their fingers together.

‘Or, we could wait till Deputy Parrish leaves and make out in your car.’

Stiles looks at him for a moment, eyes wide and mouth dropped open in astonishment. In a blink of an eye that look is gone and has positioned himself in Derek’s lap.

Derek had thought the first kiss might be a little tentative, but Stiles kisses the way he does everything else. He dives in, no holds barred. He tangles his fingers in Derek’s hair and pulls on it slightly. When Derek gasps in surprise, he takes advantage of Derek’s open mouth and slides in his tongue. Derek can’t help the moan and the way his hips hitch up. He grips Stiles’ hips and pulls him closer. He grins when he realizes that Stiles is already getting hard.

Further exploration of Stiles’ mouth and body is interrupted when a phone beeps.

‘Leave it,’ Derek mutters.

Stiles complies until there is another beep.

‘Fuck,’ he curses, looking at the screen. He turns the phone so Derek can read the two texts he’s received. They’re both from Parrish.

>> **ill be back in five minutes**

>> **you better still be dressed or on your way home**

Another text arrives while Derek is still reading.

>> **im not telling your dad how I had to report you for public indecency. again**

‘You’ve been reported for public indecency?’ Derek asks, grinning.

‘What?’ Stiles turns his phone and this time, he’s definitely blushing. ‘That was a misunderstanding.’

Derek keeps grinning though. He’s really curious about what kind of misunderstanding would lead to something like that.

‘That is not a first date conversation,’ Stiles continues, reading his mind.

‘So this is a date now?’

‘Well, we’ve had food and we kissed. It’s a date in my book.’

‘You should really have higher standards.’

‘Careful, or it’s no blowjob for you, mister.’

Derek zips his lips, but he can’t help the way his grin widens just a little.

‘We should probably go to my place. My dad’s on the nightshift. He won’t be home until early in the morning. If you want to, that is. I mean, if you’d rather have another date, or go to your place that’s cool. But you said your sister was ho-‘

Derek stops him with a peck on his lips. ‘Your place sounds good.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
